Unapologize
by NaruSasuNaruLover
Summary: The night had seemed perfect: two best friends watching a movie together. Sasuke never meant for a slip of the tongue to ruin it all. If only he weren't in love with his best friend. NaruSasu AU rated for one cuss word


**I know I **_**should**_** be working on Photo Shoot, however, I'm not as you can see because I have a couple one-shots in my head that I need to get out before I can do so…after that I will resume working on it, promise**

**Based on the Carrie Underwood song by the same name**

**I have wanted to write this for a while**

**As always I own nothing, enjoy and please review**

**Un-apologize**

Movie night: every Tuesday night at Naruto's house. In high school, everyone in the large group of friends made sure never to miss a single movie night. Over the years, however, the numbers seemed to dwindle down. People would only come when they could make time and many of them rarely made it at all. From what was a large group, only a few random people started to show up each Tuesday night. The only two that were constants were Naruto and Sasuke, in fact sometimes they were the only two there at all sometimes. One of these particular times was the night that changed everything.

Many people didn't understand why Naruto and Sasuke were best friends, because to most they seemed as if they were polar opposites. Naruto was the happy, loud, goofball that would try to make friends with anyone. Sasuke was the quiet, smart, emotionless guy who seemed to try to push everyone away. They were even different in their looks, Naruto was blonde with blue eyes and had a tan most girls would kill for, while Sasuke had black hair, matching black eyes, and pale skin to the point that Naruto joked it was ghostly at times. It seemed as if their relationship shouldn't work, but when it got down to it they truly understood each other. They were good for each other, Naruto knew how to make Sasuke loosen up and have fun, and Sasuke knew how to make the blonde get serious and know when it's time to shut up. To Naruto they were like brothers, the problem was, Sasuke was wishing they were more.

The movie lit up the screen, it was close to the end and yet it was somewhat boring. The raven-haired man let out a yawn, for the past ten minutes he had been using Naruto's shoulder as a pillow and so he had been in heaven. The blonde's arm had been stretched over the back of the couch, making his position much more comfortable. He was going to use every excuse he could to even just touch the blonde without being suspicious. _'Damn it why am I torturing myself like this?' _he asked himself, wondering if he should just sit up and use the fact that he's tired as an excuse to leave.

The raven's eyes started to drift shut, to the point where Naruto thought that he was sleeping. He looked down at the pale man and felt a small smile creep onto his face; his feelings for Sasuke had been borderline friendship and something more ever since they were teenagers. He knew that it might just be that he was in denial and didn't want to admit that he was in love with his best friend. His hand that wasn't behind the raven gently brushed the hair out of the other man's eyes._ 'Why does he have to be so damn beautiful?' _ Naruto wondered as he looked at him, not even realizing the movie had ended.

Sasuke sat up, surprising the blonde, "I guess that I should get going." He signaled toward the television that was rolling the credits, seeing the blonde's confused look. "And I thought I was tired, you didn't even realize the movie was over," Sasuke smirked.

"Shut up," Naruto clamed down. He had thought that moving Sasuke's hair had freaked out the raven and that was why he was leaving. "I'll walk you out," he smiled as he got up, stretching his limbs.

"Uh, sorry for using you as a pillow by the way," Sasuke said awkwardly. The man wasn't good at apologies, but he was getting better as time went by.

"It's fine Sasuke," Naruto laughed as he pats him on the back. "If I were annoyed by it, I just would have pushed you off the couch," he added confidently.

"Hn, Like you could," he scoffed at the idea. He had the trademark Uchiha smirk on his face, which already made Naruto want to smack him, but he didn't.

"You're so full of yourself," he rolled his eyes. Sasuke's only response was a noise as if to say that he didn't care. "But it's okay, you wouldn't be the same asshole best friend if you weren't," the blonde then grinned.

"Bye moron," Sasuke shook his head as he headed toward the door. "I'll see you tomorrow," he added.

"Wait," Naruto said. He walked over to where the other man stood on the doorstep and pulled Sasuke into a hug as he said, "Thanks for coming all of the time, you know how important it is to me to get everyone together." He let the raven go, but still stood close, as he said, "You're the only one who still comes all the time, so you know, thanks."

It was as if Sasuke's censor turned off as they stood there on Naruto's front porch. He wasn't sure what would possess him to say it, but the three words he never wanted to actually say to Naruto suddenly came out of his mouth, "I love you."

"You what?" Naruto asked in shock. He could see the fear in the eyes of the other man, which only made his own heartbeat quicken. He knew that he might like Sasuke, but he never expected Sasuke to like him too.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I meant you know," Sasuke started, trying to quickly think on his feet. "As a brother," he blurted out in fear of being rejected. He didn't want his stupid confession to change everything, but by the way Naruto was looking at him, he knew they would never be the same. "I have to go," he quickly said, rushing away from the blonde and to his car.

"Sasuke," Naruto called after him. He saw that his one chance with Sasuke might be running out of his life because of his own surprised reaction. "Sasuke, please wait," he called again, but it was too late and Sasuke took off faster than Naruto could make it down his lawn. _'Fuck,'_ Naruto thought with a frown as he looked down the road Sasuke had just taken off down.

**NS**

Sakura looked at her two best guy friends and frowned when she saw them sitting on complete opposite ends of the table. They had finally had a chance to get everyone together and for once Naruto and Sasuke weren't sitting next to each other. She looked at Sasuke for some kind of explanation but he just frowned. "Sasuke can I see you outside?" the pink haired girl asked as she stood up. He knew better than to say no, the girl could pack a mean punch and would make his life a living hell until he did.

The two of them walked outside and she stood there, waiting for an explanation. He paused for a moment before he said, "I told him." It was short, but it was enough to explain.

"What did he say?" she asked. She felt like she was back in high school, getting the scoop on the newest piece of gossip, because really that was what it should have been. Their friendship should have progressed long before they were twenty-four years old.

"I covered it up, I tried to play it off as if I meant brotherly love but I don't think he bought it. I've been avoiding him for the past week now, so I really doubt that helped either," he frowned as he looked down. He was leaning against the banister outside of the restaurant, looking at his feet. When Sakura remained silent, Sasuke looked up to see Naruto standing in front of them.

"Can you give us a minute Sakura?" Naruto asked. The girl nodded and quickly headed in, hoping they'd at least work it out to where they'd be friends. "You've been avoiding me," he said to the raven.

"So what if I have been?" Sasuke asked with a shrug. He didn't really want to have the conversation where his best friend turned him down. By the conversation they'd had the other night it seemed obvious to him that the blonde didn't like him the way Sasuke wanted him to. They were both silent for a moment, each trying to figure out exactly what to say, but neither quite sure how to start the conversation. "Look, I know what you're here to talk about what happened and I know I said sorry, but I'm not," Sasuke finally said as he looked at the blonde, realizing he had to deal with Naruto's response once and for all. "I can' t take back what I said because I meant it," he added quietly as he looked at his feet once again.

"You didn't even give me a real chance to talk to you about it. You tried to make up some lame excuse and then hurried off," Naruto argued. He took a deep breath, trying to keep calm. The blonde wanted to talk to Sasuke, not get into another fight and he knew that he had to remember that.

"So what? So you can say that you're my best friend and that you really don't feel that way about me? That's really what I wanted to hear," he said in an angry and sarcastic tone. "It's out there now and I don't know that we can just go back to being friends. It's going to be awkward and," Sasuke was then surprised when he was cut off by a kiss.

The raven was stiff as a board when the kiss started, but as it continued he relaxed. Sasuke allowed himself to be dominated as Naruto took power of the kiss, encircling his arms around Sasuke's thin waist. There were a few people that walked by to go into the restaurant, but they didn't care, it only encouraged the blonde to deepen the kiss more.

"If you are fucking with me, I will slit your throat," Sasuke threatened in a low voice as they pulled away. Sasuke didn't know when his hands had become entangled in the blonde's hair, but he decided that he loved the feel of it as he played with it while talking to the blonde.

Naruto leaned close as his dark side kicked in and he whispered in a low voice, "I don't know fucking with you sounds fun." He started to kiss down from his ear to his neck and started to kiss and suck on the pale neck.

"You know that's not what I meant," Sasuke said as he let out a small moan. He quickly pushed Naruto away after a minute or two when he saw the people walking by to get to the restaurant, "Not here moron."

Naruto just nodded and gave a small laugh. He looked at Sasuke in the eyes at brushed some hair out of Sasuke's face with a smile. "I can't say that I love you yet," Naruto said. "But I do really like you and want to be with you," he added.

Sasuke just nodded and gave a small, but true, smile, "I understand." He gave the blonde another small kiss as he said, "Let's go back inside, they're probably wondering where we are."

Naruto couldn't help but grin when Sasuke grabbed his hand, lacing their finger together. "Let's see how many people notice the love bite I left on your neck," he grinned as his hand that wasn't holding Sasuke's quickly ran across the discoloration on the pale neck. Sasuke's other hand unconsciously covered the mark as he glared at the blonde angrily. "You should have let me have this conversation at my house last Tuesday, when I wanted to," he said happily.

"Moron," Sasuke mumbled with a small smile as they walked back to their friends, hand in hand with Naruto.

**THE END.**


End file.
